emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4706/4707 (19th June 2007)
Plot David struggles with his conscience on the day that Pearl is due to leave Jacobs Fold and he delays the bailiffs and sends Pearl for a drink in the cafe. Pearl overhears the bailiffs badmouthing her and she's furious. She storms back to the house and barricades herself in. Edna happens to be in the house and she surprises Pearl by offering to help her with her protest. Diane is jealous when she realises that Val and Billy spent the night together. Val wonders what's up with her sister and when she can't get any answers, she assumes that Diane is miserable about her 60th birthday. Diane is forced to go along with Val's mistake but she tells Val to keep quiet about it. Val interferes as usual and advertises a birthday party for Diane's big day, thinking it will help her come to terms with her age! Jamie and Louise indulge in a little flirting, but they're interrupted by Terry, who has returned from his holidays. Louise is delighted to see him and pushes Jamie aside for an enthusiastic chat with her friend. Jamie has a twinge of jealousy as he watches them together. After facing humiliation, Emily plans to stop helping Ashley, but changes her mind after he expresses his regrets over their misunderstanding. Also, Marlon and Donna receive money from well-wishers who want to help them buy Tall Trees Cottage. Grace questions him, and then tells Donna how curious she is that Marlon can remember everything during the robbery, but not right before. Donna defends her husband, but privately questions him about her own doubts. Cast Regular cast *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Billy Hopwood - David Crellin *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *T.J. Woods - Connor Lee *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *DCI Grace Barraclough - Glynis Barber Guest cast *Steve Chalinder - John Pearson *Lenny Failsworth - Karl Haynes *Norman Birchill - Bill Rodgers Locations *Jacobs Fold - Exterior and living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Marlon's room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *Main Street *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Cricketer's Row *Hotten Police Station - Stairwell and Barraclough's office Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes